Various therapeutic and diagnostic procedures require that a substance be delivered (e.g., infused) into a prescribed region of a patient, such as to an intrabody target using a delivery device. It may be important or critical that the substance be delivered with high accuracy to the target region in the patient and without undue trauma to the patient.